The Bachelor: To Hollywood
by JonasFan101
Summary: Joe Gray is the hottest bachelor of the year on Forbes and People's lists and he's new guy on "The Bachelor" while his brother Nick is hosting it as a special anniversary season. All he has is a red rose and an engagement ring. What will happen? Loe.
1. Joe Gray's The New Bachelor

_Joe Gray is now a 28 year old bachelor. His older brother Kevin and his younger brother Nick are both married now for over four years. Nick married Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana. Kevin married one of Miley's best friend Jess. Now he is the only one left of the three Gray Brothers to get marry and each have a family. The only thing missing in his life is a wife who would make the rest of life happy._

**Joe's POV**

Today was the beginning of my 28th birthday. I was sitting in my bed room reading a magazine. I turned to the next page and saw an ad for the next America's Next Top Model.

I read the ad half way until Nick and Kevin came in. I wasn't so surprised to see them at his house, when they lived so near and they practically see each other, every single day and since they been to concerts and tours together with me for the last I don't know 12 years.

"Hey Joe you ready," Nick exclaimed. "We have a present for you."

I sputtered with excited and nervousness about what the present is. My two brothers carefully walk me out the room, blindfolded and into his bachelor pad living room. They quickly took off my blindfold and Nick was holding a letter right in front of me.

"That's my birthday present, a letter?" I quickly ask my younger brother.

The both of them stood right beside each other smiling. Was this some sort of practical joke? They usually do something to make me mad before I was surprised by my real present. But they haven't done this in somewhat six to eight years.

I knew there was something that was going around lately. "Come on, this isn't a joke right?"

"Nope this is you real birthday present," Kevin replied in a happy way.

Nick walked over with the letter. "Come on just read it before you go all mad on us."

He handed me the letter and told me to read it carefully. I quickly read it carefully and founded it quite interesting.

"You guys got me a stop on the next season." I stared down at the letter saying that I was going to be the next guy to be on 'The Bachelor' show."

I stared in great amazement of what I was actually read in my hands, "this seriously is my present right guys?" I concernedly asked.

"Yep. You're going to be the thirtieth bachelor for the special thirtieth year of 'The Bachelor' man," Nick quickly said out.

Finally something fun that happens since the last few years. I am finally going to find my true love. I just hope that I wouldn't turn out like Brad Womack.

Love was a very important thing to my whole family. I got that my entire life, but family love not true love.

**A Few Days Later…**

It has been only a week, but I been getting more attention lately since people. I started getting more attention on TV, but not as a Gray Brother, but as Joe Gray. Today was the day I headed to Chicago, to talk to Oprah at Harpo Studio. I was amazed by how Oprah names the studio by changing Oprah backward to Harpo. I wondered if the Gray Brothers should make a record company and call it Sanoj Records. That would be a really good idea.

It was time for the show and walked impressively and girls were clapping wildly. I walked up to the center stage and gave Oprah a nice hug.

"Long times no see Joe," Oprah nicely muttered.

I putted my hand together and gave a warm smile. "Yeah, I guess a few years."

"I see that you're going to be on the next special season of 'The Bachelor'. Is that right Joe?"

I kept on smiling and move a little to comfort me more. "Yes, I'm going to be the thirtieth bachelor, as a 15 years anniversary special."

"Right now there are millions of people wandering out there of what you like in a girl. Care to give some tips to the 25 girls who are going to be dating you." She stated.

People started to move a little from their seat and girls were screaming a lot. When I start to smile again she laughs with me.

"Well I look for someone who smiles with their eyes, has a fun spirit, dresses for herself and not like everyone else who is always turning to impress someone by not being themselves."

She turned back to me after looking at the audience. "Like are there anything like a code that you give to a girl that tells you and the girl you're talking to you that you like her?"

"Actually I do, I give girls that I like a wink, sometimes I make a smile and a playful laugh."

Girls started screaming again and louder by the second. I never would have knew that this was going to get so personal.

"How does a girl know that you're into here?" She continued again.

"I give a lot of hugs when I like a girl. I'm talking longer hugs than I would give my brothers!"

I waited a few seconds before she asked me another question. "I have one more question Joe, what must a girl do to date you?" She exclaimed.

"Well first she must love my brothers, or I'll just walk away, but I now it's not that hard since there lovable and I know girls find every Gray Brothers attractive."

Once more the bunches of girls were screaming my name. Oprah stood up with me and gave me one more. "I hope you find you true love on 'The Bachelor', Joe."

**Back At Home…**

I started many my bags and headed back to L.A. Even though it took almost six hours because of the sudden storm, everything was still fine with me. I headed back to my house, and when I came back Nick and Kevin carried a list of things I should do and what not to do. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Gettin' Lily to Join in the Fun

**A Few Days Ago…**

**Lilly's POV**

I was walking to Miley's house when she called me about something important. As I was about to open the door I could hear talking. When I walk into her Malibu mansion I receive an odd look from Miley who was sitting on the couch next to Nick. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and in the other hand holding a piece of paper.

I curiously walked over to them, trying to take a look at what was in Nick's hand. I came close enough to see the words The Bachelor Sign-Up application form.

"Nick you're not the one signing up are you?" I said pointing to the form.

He looked back to be a little shocked. Miley looked at him with an 'I'll kill you face if you are'. "No Lilly, I was signing my brother up."

"Frankie."

He just shook his head and the both of them just laugh. "No we're signing Joe up." I felt an urged to tell them not to, but that would make them think I like him. Since we only met a couple of times and it was like years ago it didn't really matter much, since he probably didn't remember me at all. "And pretty much he's the next Bachelor."

"Lilly! Lilly! You still here?" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah what were you just saying?" I said out.

It was Miley's turn to speak. "We were thinking of signing you up."

This can't be happening. "No I'm not going to do it Mi."

"Come on Lilly like everyone married now. Jackson, Oliver, even Rico."

"Wait a minute Rico's like 18 or 19 and he's married now?"

"Lilly he's already 21 and he's engaged for like a few days now."

Nick spoke out. "Well we just got an invitation to his wedding yesterday, and it's planned for this weekend. Didn't you get one Lilly?"

I thought to myself and remember I got an envelope with the name from Rico. "Oh yeah I remember, I saw a letter just like yours but I didn't want to open it. The last two times I opened something from him it exploded and got my face covered with paint."

"Miley is that why you made me open it and was like really far away from me when I opened it?" I heard Nick questioned Miley with a guilty face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault… blame Rico." Miley defended herself. "So Lilly we still want you to sign up."

"Yeah come on Lils, it can't be that bad, and besides it's my brother you're going to date." Nick continued.

"Fine but if anything happen I blame you two for it." I could not believe that I reluctantly agreed to something like that without giving a fight.

"Works for us." They said in total unison.

It wasn't hard for anyone who didn't know that they were married.

I heard some crying and it was probably from Noah and Nikki, Nick and Miley's fraternal boy and girl twins and whom were about 5 months old now. They were the cutest babies ever both sharing Nick's gorgeous curly hair and Miley's beautiful blue eyes.

Nick immediately rush up being such a worried father and disappeared quickly. Miley gave me the application and quickly followed Nick upstairs. I filled out the form and head out to the nearest mailbox.

As I slowly shoved it in I just hope that all this was worth it. I walked back inside my mansion and open Rico's letter. I hesitantly opened it since there was nothing wrong.

An explosion came out all of a sudden and paint covered my face. "Ricoooo!! I'm going to kill you!"

**Back To Now…**

**Joe's POV**

After unpacking my bags I headed to Nick and Miley's mansion when Kevin sent me a text. When I came into Nick's house I saw him and Kevin with the list. I bang my head against the wall as Nick and Kevin spoke and compromise on the list I was suppose to follow when I arrived at the mansion. I raise my hands in total boredom. "God kill me."

Why can't the show take place somewhere else other than L.A.? I always wanted to go as far away as possible from my two brothers. Frankie's just graduated from high school, and just went to Princeton University back in New Jersey three weeks ago, and not returning back to Malibu accepts for holidays and spring or winter break.

"I think we need to cross that out, Joe kissing 25 women before knowing them, is a little over the top," Nick said.

I quickly walked over and practically jumped between them right before Kevin cross out kiss the 25 women with respect when you first meet them.

"Hey don't cross that out." I shouted making them annoyed and didn't cross it off.

"Fine." Nick pleaded. "But remember you can't do anything stupid. One of them is Miley best friend, and I really don't want you to do anything stupid in front of America."

"So who's this Miley friend that's going to be with me on the show," I wondered off trying to guess who it was.

"It's Lilly." Nick explained.

My mind filled up with thoughts of Lilly. It was a long time since we last met when Nick and Miley started dating, and Nick introduced me to her. I never got the chance of asking her out since after the first meeting she moves to San Diego.

"Wait I thought she was living in Diego?" I wondered off again.

Nick looked at oddly. "She moved back here two weeks ago. Since when did you become Mr. Curious, Joe?" He said staring back at the long list with Kevin.

While we all discuss the list I kept on wondering about Lilly. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her and now's the chance to do it all over again.

This is going to be better than I would ever expected it to be.


	3. We Are All in This Together

**Joe's POV**

After I basically force Nick and Kevin to leave, I wanted to do something a little before I leave. I had no idea what I'm going to do, so I left for bed. It was already 11 so probably a good night sleep before tomorrow would be a good idea.

The moment I close my eyes, some vision hits my head. When I awoke from this odd vision, rain and thunder was the main event outside. Somehow this vision was still inside me, which it was somewhere between bad and really bad.

I grab my phone from the table next to my desk. I was baffled whether I should call Nick or Kevin. I closed my eyes and press the GO button.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side exclaimed.

I recognized Miley's voice. "Hey Miles, can I talk to Nick."

Before I could finish I heard my younger brother's voice. "Joe, why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"

I felt some guiltiness since I didn't realize that it was so early. "Sorry, but I was thinking what's going to happen tomorrow," I apologized.

"Joe trust me, nothing bad going to happen." I could already hear his yawning, "I thought your use to it since you got Noah and Nikki around."

"Yeah, but on the day that they haven't cried you've call," he said frustrated.

"Are you saying to get rid of me, or do you really mean that Nick?"

I heard his loud yawning. "Both, but mostly the first one."

I sighed. "But what if it not going to work out?"

"Joe you listen to me right?"

I said yes, "or course I listen to you, you're like the Dr. Phil of our family, but with hair."

"You seriously think that Joe, how can I be Dr. Phil," he blurted. "If you listen to me, I want you to hang up the phone and call me back in I don't know… the morning," he practically shouted.

"Fine," I said hanging up the phone. I got back to bed and close my eyes. Something just was in my mind which I could not understand. After 15 minutes staring at the dark wall above me, I finally gave up.

I thought of hitting my head hard into the wall, either my head's going to bleed or the wall has a hole in it. No way was I'm going to let either of that happen just so I could get so sleep, but I decide there was no other way, so I just went on with it.

"Owww… why was I that stupid?" I mention as I hit my forehead for being so stupid. "Owww that hurt too."

I jumped off my bed and headed to the kitchen in complete darkness. Maybe I should have listen to Nick, always turn on the lights. I nearly trip over the stairs, almost fall over the living room table, and nearly crashed to my plasma screen when I tripped over the table.

Frankie was totally right, I should had got people to make this place made with something like Jell-O or something I can relax in and eat.

I open the top fridge shelf and grabbed out an ice tray. I poured it out into a small plastic bag, and tied it tighter. I walked my way slowly over to the couch and turn on the TV. As usual nothing was on at this time. The first time I felt like I wanted to sleep but I can't. I turn off the TV and ran upstairs carrying the icepack.

I jogged over to my cell and carried it with me to the bed. As I got myself comfortable on the bed, laying my head across the bed and quickly dialed Kevin's number. A few times when I wanted to get bore to sleep I would call Kevin.

I quickly speed dial his number. "Joe why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"I wanted to talk, or at least you talk until I fall asleep," I quickly answered.

"Joe, this is ridiculous man, Nick just called me about the tomorrow thing and just forget about the whole thing and tried to sleep."

"I'll try bro."

I waited a little before Kevin talk again. "Good, and Joe never call me at this time again."

I laughed, "I'll try that too."

I hang up the phone, and thought of another way to sleep. I know, go out buy beer than get drunk, and wake up tomorrow morning, not remembering anything. Oh… wait I would not want to vomit in my house, just because I wanted some sleep.

I did what I used to do to sleep, walk around and wait until I fell asleep.

"Joe! Joey!" An angered voice shouted into my ear. I shoot up from the couch seeing Nick standing frustrated in front of me. "Joseph Adam Gray!"

It has been a long time since I heard Nick call me that. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Nick sighed in relief. "Finally I've been calling you for 20 long minutes."

"What time is it," I asked rubbing my forehead to slow the pain. "Well you woke me up 7 hours ago, and now I have to wake you up now." He stared at his Rolex, "it's eight thirty already."

Today was the first time I saw that watch on Nick.

"When did you get that watch Nick?" I curiously wondered away from the whole 'Bachelor' thingy.

"Well it was the birthday present for you this year, but since you say that 'The Bachelor' thing made you so happy you didn't want anything else, so I didn't give it to you."

"Then what about the 'The Bachelor' stuff who did that for me?"

"Frankie." Now I know why Kevin bought that new phone. "Hey is that why Kevin got that new phone?"

"Yeah… pretty much." I sighed. That phone and that watch around Nick's hand was what I wanted since Christmas. I am feeling so stupid this morning, and when I said the magic words that drove the watch and phone away from my hands. I actually started to cry a little.

"Joe you seriously got to be kidding," another voice spoke out. I looked behind Nick and notice my older brother. I started to smile seeing my two closest family guys with me. It been a long time outside on the stage world that we would be standing next to each other. "Group hug," I exclaim grabbing my brothers' shoulder and pulling them into this hug.

More like at home. "This is so much better."

I concentrated on this moment but was cut short and interrupted by Nick. "Joe let go of me or I'm calling the police."

I was utterly shock. Would Nick actually do that? "You wouldn't dare."

He pointed to Kevin who was already dialing 91 on my birthday present. I grabbed the phone and press the end button. "How could you guys do that?"

"What we're brothers," Kevin said, "we do stuff to each other remember?" I finally realized that life even without a girlfriend or wife, I would always have my brothers, accept for Frankie for the next four and a half years.

"Come on breakfast time guys," Nick said with confident. This was starting to be a great day, since Nick was cooking our breakfast. Having Nick here was great, since he has the cook skills of a master chef.

Kevin and I waited for Nick to arrive with our food. 10 minutes and Nick came out with three plates of food. I quickly gulped through my food.

"Joe, slow down," Kevin said taking in a sip of his coffee. "You might die."

I immediately slow down, never thought of taking advice from Kevin. Obviously I actually could really die. I finish the sandwich and drank the coffee, but I choked on it.

"Joe you ok?" They asked.

I couldn't even speak. I place my right hand around my neck and one of my fingers to show that I was choking.

"Nick."

Nick walks over to me and places his hand on my back and hit me really hard. After a couple of seconds I stopped but something else happened.

"Ow," I remarked still feeling pain. "Nick your hand was really hard, it almost broke my back," I complained rubbing my back.

"Sorry Joe, but that's the least of your bad luck," he replied eating.

"Well that's true," I said, "I couldn't sleep, hit my head, tripped over my living room stuff, almost hitting my TV, and now for the first time choking on coffee," I hysterically said. "Too much bad luck, maybe I should stay home and forget everything that happen."

They kinda laughed, got up and held me back. "Wow that's a lot of bad luck for less than a day for my bro Joe," Nick said.

"Maybe a little too bad Joe, but that has never been a problem for 'Danger' right Joe?," Kevin continues, "or has my younger brother been kidnap and was replace by you?"

I chuckled. Kevin has quite an imagination today. Nick didn't really seem to be into this right now, but thinking about something. All of a sudden he dug into his dress shirt's pocket and pull out a flat wrinkled old and brown small piece of paper with something green in the middle.

He gave me the paper and I saw what the green thing was, and it turned out to be a four leaf clover. I turned out shocked that Nick has one and even use it as a charm when he's a nonbeliever in luck.

I smiled. "Nick I thought you don't believe in luck." He gave me a faked pitiful smile. "And is this even real," I asked turning the leaf over and over using my eyes to see if it was real under the sunlight.

"Hey… is this even real?" Nick immediately answered. "Yeah… it just looks fake but it's real for sure, if not I wouldn't have found it in Ireland."

I was about to take this time to ask him about this, until the doorbell rang and I stared at my watch and it was already 9.

"Come on Joe you're going to miss the ride and your new girl if you don't get going." I smiled at what Kevin actually said to me.

"Yeah… Joe hurry up, that car isn't going to wait." I got up and got my luggage but stopped before my brothers.

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Don't worry we're going to see each other sooner than you think."

"Yeah… man, Nick's right, it going me sooner than you could possibly think," he adds sending a wink toward Nick.

I was still confused, but before I left Nick shown me his hand. He slowly opened it. "Your gonna need it sooner or later."

I wanted to hug my brothers, but didn't realize this was a bad moment. I walked over to hug my brothers, accept the fact that I dropped the luggage hitting my foot. How I would need the luck for sure.

He shoved it into the pocket of my shirt. "Well… now I'm pretty sure you're going to need it… a lot… if you don't wanna die any time soon."

"Na… I don't need it man, since you're gonna need it… it yours," I replied.

The driver walked in and took the luggage from the floor. "I'll place your things in the car sir."

I turned to see if everything was happening before my doors, seeing the man putting the luggage into the limo's trunk. Why couldn't he come sooner?

"You prove me wrong Nick." I said trying hard balancing on one foot. "Come on Nick… let's lend Joe some help to the limo."

I put my arms tightly around their shoulder. "Joe not so hard." They said. "Sorry guys."

We were in front of the car, and were unplanned to see the driver leaning to the side of the car using his cap to fan himself. "You ready sir?"

I enter the car, and was about to close it. Nick's hand stopped me from closing it. "Here… you're going to need it… whether you stay you don't need it. Besides I don't believe in luck, but you do."

I took it. "Thanks Nick." He replied, "we're in this together."

After the little bonding between me and Nick I closed the door. "Are you ready Mr. Gray?" He said.

"Yeah."

I was staring at the clover. Was it any good at all? The car stop but the pain in my leg somehow reappears. It started to hurt even more than before. "Hey Johnson could you drive me to a 7-Eleven … right now?"

"OK Mr. Gray… I'll step right on it." The limo started going faster, but not over the limit.

He had to make a U-turn and leave the best and quickest direction to the mansion. "Would you like me to buy the ice pack for you?"

"No thanks. I'll get it myself."

I uses the power of my legs to walk in there, and thought that this shamrock was useless. I opened the door and saw many happy faces behind the counter.

"Congratulation!" It was totally shocking.

"You've won a gift card for free coffee for a month."

"Awesome."

I made myself a coffee and paid for it, leaving smiling. I walked to the limo and knock on the window Johnson was sitting behind.

"You need anything sir?"

"Here." I took the card and gave it to him.

"I can't accept something like this, sir."

"Come on." I said. "It would have been yours if I didn't stop you from going inside anyway."

"Well…"

I put it in his hands. "Take it or do I have to beg you." He smiled. "Thank you sir."

"We can go now." I said as Johnson began driving away. I looked out the window and sighed. I have to admit I am kind of nervous. Maybe I will meet 'the one' over the next couple of week. I wonder what she looks like? I couldn't help but think of Lilly. Maybe if things don't work out on this show maybe I can finally ask Lilly out. What am I saying! Maybe there is another girl that is perfect for me on the show. And maybe not.

**With Lilly**

I held on to my suitcase waiting in the airplane for the plane to depart. How long should it take an airplane to leave honestly! When my ticket says 10:30 it should leave at 10:30. I felt my legs shaking and I tried to hold them down to keep them from shaking but it didn't work. I took a deep breath. I hate Miley for signing me up for this. I mean what if he doesn't even pick me! What if picks some blonde bimbo who doesn't even know what 2x2 is! Oh great, I am panicking. I took a deep breath to relax and I leaned my seat back a little bit and looked at the people around me. I looked at a sleeping baby in the arms of her mother cradling the baby in her arms. I sighed dreamily and imagined me being a mother one day holding my baby rocking it to sleep. I only dream of that happening one day. I took a deep sigh and looked out the window hoping that this show would work out and maybe I would have just a chance with Joe. And maybe it would work out. Maybe… just maybe.


	4. This Is Out of Control Already

**Joe's POV**

I got set in a fancy bedroom just like mine back at my mansion except everything were white, brown, and blue. Well since I'm staying here for a month, might as well make it feel like home. I threw my luggage on one of the chairs behind a desk. The exquisite fine painted simple desk was holding up a new Apple laptop. God, I love this place. It was like being in a hotel room except I don't have to pay for anything.

Within an hour this room was like home. And when it's like home, I can't figure out anything.

"Man. Where did I leave my towel?"

Knock. Knock. I turn around and saw the door was shaking a little. I opened the door to see a surprise I never suspect. There he stood, the guy I love, wait what is he doing here?

"Nicholas… what in the world are you doing here?"

I saw the irritation on his face. Well when you call Nick his name like that things do not end up well. "While you are going to look for someone, I am hosting this season."

Even though I would rather kill him for being here I pulled him into a deep brotherly hug. "Come here bro. I'm so glad you're here. With me. Way out here."

I saw the sparkle in his eyes. "The producers asked me to host this season since Chris is in the hospital with most his bones broken."

"Can't he just speak, come on all he does is talk a little in between the episodes and earn millions a season."

He looked at me with a stern-like look. "HE was in a car crash, nearly died, had more than six surgeries, and in a coma he might never wake up from."

Wow. That guy seriously had a lot of torment. "Ok, but why did they pick you? I mean, what did Miley thought of you leaving for a month. I'm just surprised your alive and not in the hospital like Chris."

"She was actually really happy about it. She wants to make sure Lilly would be alright, am I'm here to make sure you don't do anything wrong."

"WOW," was the final word he spoke. His golden chocolate eyes peruse the room and turned back to me. "Tornado Joe just hit, didn't it?"

It felt a little odd to see my brother like this, if he would ever see my room messy he would make me clean it up, and he always have a way. Seriously his way are really scary, you either do it, or expect a memorial the very next day.

"I have to go to tape the intro of the first episode. I'll see you in an hour or whatever. Remember I want this place clean up when I get back."

As that door closed and he was gone, I wondered why I have a brother with such control over me, but if it wasn't for him I would never be successful, rich, or famous.

"My first day here, and I have to spend it doing cores," I whined feeling the need of maid or a butler, whichever way works.

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"This is James, your butler from now until the last day of your stay."

I jerked the door opened to face a man around his thirties and pretty good-looking like me. "Are you telling me that a guy like you is working for me?"

"Yes and I am certified in cleaning at Cleaning School."

I thought for moment, there is such thing as a school for cleaning. "Whatever, I just need you to clean this place in less than an hour," I said and pulled he in.

"I need this place clean within an hour before my brother gets here and kills me."

"Since I'm getting pay, whatever works best for you, boss."

I grab my jacket and walk the way towards the door. "I'll be back in a while." I closed the door behind me and walked towards the golf course. It was twilight. The sun began to set and I stared at the beautiful sky. There was a mixed with yellow, orange, and red in between the blue. I closed my eyes and felt a little breeze across my face. I didn't know why, but Nick was right. Just standing under the open sky could be relaxing, but of course I never really bother to listen to him, as of now I knew I was wrong.

If this 'Bachelor' thingy works out, I just might as well enough it. I looked at my Rolex and it has been nearly an hour, oh no.

I ran as fast as I could to my room. I opened the door to see the room sparkle and James dusting. "Wow you've done a great job here."

"Why thank you Master Joseph."

I smiled, and heard Nick's voice. I kicked James out through the only way out, the balcony. I only just wish he is ok.

I wiped my sweats and opened the door for Nick. I stood there feeling the need to sweat, a lot. "Wow you actually clean this place up pretty well." He stared and me and threw the bunch of paper he was holding onto my hand. "Is it either me or do these papers weigh like a ton?"

"Those are the schedule for the show. The time to be on set, your dates, and whatever else we are going to be pretty soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, and the final two are going back to L.A. to see mom and dad, and everyone else."

"I thought the meeting parents stuff was to happen again after the incident in season 20."

"They put it back because this is a special season."

Why do they always do something crazy for something special? I look through the script schedule, wow, these people think of everything. "Downtown Chicago, Times Square, Hollywood, woo-hoo Vegas I love this place."

"Don't get too excited, half of the entire places you are going are going to be on TV, and I'm editing it Joe."

"Fine but I get more time with the ladies after the filming is done."

I stared at Nick and he was staring at his watch. "I'll see you in a little while. Lily's here and I'm going to see here, and besides Miley making me, too make sure is she's mad or not.

"If you don't make it back can I have your stuff Nick, money can go to Miley but I just want your sports cars and that island of yours island of the coast of France."

"I am not going to die. Maybe in the hospital, but I'm pretty sure I am not going to die." He walked out the door, and as soon as he disappeared again, I checked the ground below the balcony.

"You ok James?" I yelled down through the darkness.

I saw him barely moved a little. "I'm ok Master Joseph."

"Good!" I yelled back and walked back into my room.


	5. What's The Problem Brother

**Joe's POV**

Where the hell is Nick? I have been waiting in my room for him, and every few minutes I began wondering if Nick was hurt or even worse dead? Besides he save me from death when I was on my way here. If I didn't stop at 7- Eleven the car crash would have killed me.

I waited for another 20 minutes before giving up. I walk over to the bookcase by the bathroom and look at the bunch of big books as thick as a dictionary. I ran over the names and pause at a thick book.

I pulled it out and flip through the pages until the ending. It was well like about 500 pages. I closed the book and looked at the side of the cover. _Twilight_.

I always heard of the book; saw how famous it was in 2008, especially for Robert Pattinson. Well what the heck? I have nothing else to do. TV was boring anyway.

I sat on my bed and lean back against the wall, placing a cold can of beer by the night table. I sat there for about an hour and just read.

The door slowly opened and Nick came in with a bunch of paper stapled together. I groaned, "I don't have to read those too do I?"

He glanced upward and just grinned. "Joe seriously you're reading _Twilight_?"

I gave him a defending look. "It pretty good for a forbidden love story that only girls read."

"What part are you on?" I looked down and stare at the page number. "234."

"I learned a lot just reading for a girl's mind, and a little bit about Edward voice's being seductive, and I had no idea that girls think so much about guys."

"Yeah… his voice maybe seductive but your's is very destructive."

He jumped on the bed and places his arm around my shoulder. "We've got a lot of work to do my brother."

"What that?" I asked, staring at the big file on Nick's lap.

"This is some general info on the 25 ladies. And well this is going to take awhile."

I sighed. "This isn't very much fun bro."

Nick just chuckled. "Your life is a lot better than mine right. I just had a meeting and search this whole place for the butler you were going to have."

I looked away. "Well I think he's ok." The guilty feeling inside of me was deepening thinking about James. He didn't die of course, just a twist ankle. So I just wrote him an eight thousand dollar check.

I turned back and tried to change the subject and wish Nick would just leave the matter but he usually catch my act. "Wow you got this place cleaned fast Joe." I swallowed.

"I am so proud that you actually did something for once," he continued, "I'll read you the contestants' info." Thank God.

"Ok," Nick started, "There's Kelsy, Rachel, Alana, Lisa, Mary, Felicia, Rebecca, Myka, Morgan, Karlee, Kassidy, Giovanna, Taira, Janice, Brooke, Brenda, Kristina, Cayce, Jennifer, Megan, Jessica, Anna, Tori, and of course Lilly."

I paused for a moment. "You mean that I have to memorize all these girls' names by tonight," I whined. I was surprise Nick can go that long without stopping.

"Yes," he replied, "and well you have about 7 hours until 7, so you better get going."

I stared down at the file of pictures and little bio at the bottom corner of their picture. I looked back at Nick, who still had a serious smiling face on. "There's no going back?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Unless you can build a time machine, but I doubt that, even though you have a 4.0 GPA."

"I'll be back in five minutes; I just have to give Miley a call, and get some Pinkberry."

"Ok, get me one. And by the way get back soon; you know history wasn't my best subject."

He turned around. "Of course I know. I'm your brother. I'll be back in an hour." I felt like I was living in solitude when Nick closed the door.

This was a beautiful room, but I was stuck doing stupid memorization. I turned the pages, read their bio, and continued it for like forever. When is Nick coming back here? A century.

This was so boring even though all these women were hot. They say a picture can say a thousand words, but this was as thick as a dictionary.

**Nick's POV**

I walked out the room, and press the speed dial. I walk across the green lawn of beautiful grasses to my Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, and lean against it. "Miley." I stress out.

"How did it go?" I was so relieve to hear my wife's voice.

"I got stuck here when the producers beg me to host the show," I replied. "I won't be able to come home soon." I continued, why did I agree to do this nonsense?

"How did the talk with Lilly go?"

I continue to sigh. "Well it was a lot better than I thought. She didn't want me dead but Joe did, but that's not the point. I got Joe doing a bunch of memorizing while I go to Pinkberry.

"She said that that was repay when I clean the paint of her mansion."

"She at least forgave us, and didn't kill you."

I smiled for once. "I'm just glad that I'm alive and I could hear your voice Mi."

I stepped into the car, and continued to talk to Miley. "I have to go Miley. I love you. Ok. Bye."

I closed the phone and took out my car keys. The drive from the set wasn't short but wasn't long; furthermore it was a twenty minutes drive.

On the drive I started thinking if I should stay, but I couldn't figure it out. I cared about my family and Joe. On top of everything he protected me with his arms when our tour bus was hit by a careless truck driver.

I parked right in front of Pinkberry, and there were ten to fifteen paparazzi outside taking flashes to me. They stepped a few steps back when I opened and closed the car door.

"Nick! Nick! Over here!" I walked to the front door, and could already notice that the dozens of people inside notice me.

Even though paparazzi are basically on some celebrities' most hated list, but they know what places to enter and not to enter.

I walked in, and tilted my head a little to see everyone in the building genuinely smiling at me.

"How may I help you Mr. Gray."

I turned back, "Yeah can I get two frozen yogurt, one with strawberries and bananas, and the other one with those and chocolate chips. And make it to go."

I gave the man ten dollars, gave him the change and head back outside. "Nick why are you in Santa Monica?"

"Who is the other cup of yogurt for?"

"Nick! Nick! Nick! Could you please answer?"

I stopped and paid attention to their questions. "We all know that Joe Gray is here to film the Bachelor season special, but why are you here?"

"I am here to support my brother. And I am hosting 'The Bachelor' because Chris Harrison was just recently in an accident and still is in the hospital."

That's where I end it. The paparazzi still wanted more, but I had nothing more. The drove back was shorter than the drove to Pinkberry, probably because my mind was clear.

I stopped in front of the set and walked to Joe's room, smiling. I slowly and quietly opened the door, being able to hear the little squeaky sound that doors always make.

I saw that Joe was asleep, burying his head into the bio file. I just let out a little chuckle. I closed the door, and his head shot up. "What what is it? Pinkberry!"

I gave him the one with chocolate chips. I was still smiling. No matter how much 'my family' means to me, family was important too, and it's only for a month, then we'll come back to Malibu, then to Beverly Hills.

Joe got up and placed his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know my life would have been if I didn't have you as a brother."

I gave his a goofy grin. "Well I don't know about my life if you weren't there for me either." I placed my other arm around his shoulder. "Besides that's what brothers are for. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with my big bro."

My phone started ringing. I pulled my arm away and answered it. "Hello. What."

I closed it and turned to Joe. "There's a big problem. And the show maybe shut down completely."

He stared at me filled with confusion and disappointment. "It's big. Seriously Joe."

* * *

**Wow. I could not believe the long break I took from this story, but well at least I'm trying to get back on track about updating. **

**I'm graduating in May, and I have been busy lately, and in my spare time I spend most of it in the Twilight section since I have a job there, which is a lot more serious than in the Hannah Montana section since I have to write a message to the writer with over a thousand reviews and I just met someone who has the same birthday as Nick Jonas. **

**I will try to update soon, and regularly if I get new ideas. OR IF I GET IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS. **

**I just found myself a beta for _Best Man & Maid of Honor_, and I don't want to give her trouble for this one. I am thinking of looking for another beta for this story so if any of you guys want the job, PM or put it in the review.**

**Just one more thing I need to do. I will start a new system for my stories. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, which will be much long. This was just a little something I wrote because to say sorry for not updating regularly.**

**SO ANYONE WHO WILL REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THINK ABOUT THE BETA JOB IF YOU LIKE IT.**


End file.
